kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Tamama/Gallery
Character References Official vgfgrytuhrgt.jpg Tamama refrence.gif Tamama Sprites.png Costumes comrade_fuhrer.png.crop_display.png|Tamama as Captain Tamama EGNpcnlrMTI= o sgt-frog-tamama-presents-im-the-leader-from-now-on.jpg Tamama, Fuyuki, and Angol Mois's Afros.png|Tamama with an Afro xx+Robocop.jpg Princess tamama.png In space with keroro and tamama.png Tamama's Training pants.png TamaKitty.png Tamama's winter outfit.png|Tamama in Winter clothing. North Pole Tamae.png Dorara jirara.png 2242 09 a.jpg|Foot Soldier Tamama. Keroro rpg the knight warrior and legendary pirat art 26.jpg|King of Destruction Tamama. Keroro-rpg-nintendo-ds-061.jpg|Fighter Tamama. Transformations Supertamamaax7.gif|Hyper Tamama Tamama possesed by Dokuku.png|Tamama possessed by Dokuku. Tumblr m1s0p0FNd41qix6r8.jpg|Dragon Tamama and Dragon Giroro Tumblr m1s0s5CJnB1qix6r8.jpg|The Keroro Platoon as the Five Dragon Warriors. Tamacat.png|Tamama transformed into a cat after receiving ninja training. Tamama_01.jpg|Friend Tamama Manga Tamama-and-Momoka-sgt-frog-keroro-gunso-6742754-613-348.jpg tumblr_matxqrkVfb1rv9cxco1_500.png Natsumi and tamama daw.png 180px-Tamamamanga.png Chibi love.jpg Momoka's idol outfit.png Tamama's friends in the manga.png KeroKuruGiroTama.jpg Natsumi mad with keroro, Tamama except Giroro .jpeg Anime Tamama_snapshot_by_sparkachu.jpg|Tamama using a gun. tumblr_magsnzXwOp1qi2mx0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m0g5tomJ1p1r5s4oqo1_500.jpg 02+practice.jpg|Tamama with The Boy From The Park. 250px-Tamama.png BARH.png vaya_mascotas_tiene_tamama_by_natsumi___hinata-d319x6x.jpg Tumblr m9ygoehXBg1rv9cxco1 500.png kiss_me_by_natsumi___hinata-d31hevv.jpg Tamamaa.png A.jpg Bright suni.png Keroro and tamama lookin.png TamamaAksh.png KERORO AND TAMAMA.png Poyon Keroro Giroro Tamama!.jpg Dfu-GIVE OG TAMAMA.jpg Vg7-LIMB OF TAMAMA.jpg Tamama Taruru and Karara.jpg Tamama-0120.jpg Tamama as Gear Solid in Episode 7.png Tamama Shocked.jpg Wax hurts.png Gog dangit it's Kururu.png Time out for the tadpoles.png Club Tamama.png Tamam eating cake.png Smiles go for miles.png Tamama processing.png Happy tama.png Tamama singing.png I think I have found my true love, Taruru, Tamama, my true love is Kururu.png Tamama's tollio face.png Tamama using the Jelousy Ball.png Huggles for life.png Uhj.jpg Angol Mois in Wonderland.jpg|Tamama dressed as a cat in Wonderland. Aki Hinata, Natsumi Hinata, Fuyuki Hinata, Mutsumi Saburo, Momoka Nishizawa, Tamama & Keroro.png Friendship huggle.png Momoka ate them.png Momoka and Tamama.png Tamam holding Aksh.png Tribute to Shin Chan.jpg NTTama.png Dhh.png Cake for the invasion.png Kimono Dancing.png A0023520 235620.jpg Tama being angee.png Poyan persecute Keroro in Episode 121.png|Tamama watching Keroro be persecuted by Poyan in Episode 121. Fuyuki, Natsumi, Mois and Poyon in Episode 224.png Poyon persecution Keroro in Episode 224.png|Tamama watching Keroro be persecuted by Poyon in Episode 224. 486747-damedesu.png 120220141125163309.png SCO20141130011452.png Keroro, Giroro and Tamama (Schoolgirl Style) in Episode 144.png Wash Keroro 175.png Wash bone burial Keroro.png Look ayt our swimsuits.jpg Momochi and Tama chi.jpg OMG it's Kururu.png And my assitance.png Poyo,Kero,Giro,Tama 145.png Caught green blue and red handeed.png tamamanitou.png|Tamama tamama2.jpg Natsumi is aviper.png Tama Smile.png Tamam goit bit in the- ow.png Where's Wald- Uh oh.png Kero Cats.png TamamaPlatoon.png Tamama dancing.gif|Tamama dancing Screen Shot 2015-09-01 at 8.17.10 PM.png|Tamama and keroro toughening up. If theis is the Pluto svaing team Pluto might as well vanish.jpg Three Cards.png Characters of Keroro Gunso.png Tamama's Birthday Party.png Tamama fart.png Keroro died.png Keroro in ICU.png Poyon and Keronians size in 109.png Keroro and Poyon in 109.png Poyon, Keroro, Tamama, Giroro, Dororo and Viper in episode 109.png Keroro Platoon, Fuyuki and Mois in 65.png Keroro Gunso Ending.png CHORES.png Bouche.png What the..png Korinass.png Keroro and tamama lookin.png 587108 o.gif Karara++Tamama.jpg X1 Giroro upset light blue.jpg 01+Going+to+save+Giroro.jpg Picture day.png Img 1342522817.jpg Double tamama.jpg Tamm9.jpg Sgt 3.jpg Jhkghkghk.PNG Hhkhgk.PNG Tamama 1.png Movie Blarg.png Tamama as Nankyouku Tamae.png|Tamama as Nankyouku Tamae. I'm falling.png KeroroGunsoMovie7.jpg Shivava-e4fithrsx.PNG|Tamama and Momoka beating up Shivava. Brutal Momoka and Tamama huggle.png Tamama and Mois.png The picyure at the end.png Curtain call.png Koyuki ansd Tamama interacting~.jpg Frog face more like fish face.png KeroroPlatoonAfro.png Tamama Hepoki on Shivava.PNG Melon game.png Games Keroro Gunso the Super Movie: Gekishin Dragon Warriors de arimasu! (game) Tamama warrior kero.png DRAGONTMM.png 2Tamama.png Powerful.png Pretty.png Sgt.png Suit.png Keroro RPG Tamama runs in Keroro RPG.jpg Why will Tamama hit Giroro for.jpg Keroro x Summons Board Meeting The Bi Polor Beam.png|Tamama on the Summon Board. Chibi Tamama Icon.png Private third class Tamama Puzzle Attack Mode.png|Tamama's Attack Mode on the Summon Board. Chibi Tama.jpg Img6.jpg Kemono Friends Tamama_profile_01.jpg|Tamama's profile. Tamama_expressions_01.jpg|Tamama's expressions Keroro_Platoon_outfit_02.jpg|The Keroro Platoon wearing school uniforms Keroro_Platoon_outfit_03.jpg|The Keroro Platoon wearing PE uniforms Keroro_Platoon_outfit_01.jpg|The Keroro Platoon wearing sport jerseys Keroro_Platoon_outfit_04_color_b.jpg|The Keroro Platoon wearing maid uniforms Keroro_Platoon_outfit_05.jpg|The Keroro Platoon wearing bridal dresses Keroro_Platoon_outfit_06b.jpg|The Keroro platoon wearing swimsuits Tamama_All_Outfits.png|Tamama wearing all optional outfits Flash Series Tamama's friends.png|Tamama when he was younger with his friends. Kisshou Academy school uniform in Flash series.png Momo-Tama-1.png Momo-Tama-2.png Miscellaneous yvgrjhf.gif|Tamama eating chips. Tamama and Momoka in a maid dresss.png Keroro and the gang.png Keroro and bros.png Tamama's card on th3e website.png|Tamama's profile on The Flash Series website. Keroro Special Miracle pack cover.jpg|Tamama on the cover of the Keroro Special Miracle Pack. Cover for Keroro voliume 25.5 dvd cover.jpg|Tamama on the K25.5 DVD cover. Kurenai, Keroro, Shin and Tamama.jpg|Tamama on the cover of Book 25. Shounene ace cover Keroro.jpg B9N02.jpeg|Chibi Tamama Super kawaii background.jpg|Tamama in a LINE sticker. 138px-Sargentokeroro9.jpg|Promo image for the third season Manga volume 11.jpg|Tamama on the cover of DVD volume 11. Keroro gunso 13 box spine.jpg|DVD box for the first 13 volumes 133px-Right01.jpg|Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 3: Keroro vs. Keroro Great Sky Duel de arimasu! poster Keroro.Gunsou.full.644831.jpg|Movie 5 Illustration by Mine Yoshizaki. img_chara_02.jpg|Movie 5 profile Special momoka and tamama good order.jpg Old Version of Tamama.png Tamama has horns.jpeg|This illustration was made by Mine Yoshizaki Category:Gallery